Eyes That Sparkle
by MagnusBane800
Summary: Magnus Bane is known to have a certain sparkle to his eyes right? Well what if this sparkle wasn't natural? There's a reason Alec tells Magnus not to wear so much glitter eye makeup. Little Malec fic based of a RP of mine. Enjoy! Rated M for suggestive themes, and what may or may not happen in chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello lovelies! So I recently started RP on Twitter and I decided to turn it into a quick Malec fic. Sadly my RP partner had to get off so it's not done yet! This is just the start. I hope you all like it. I'm sorry for any typos.**

**I do not own TMI nor the Alec parts in this fic, those are all my RP partner. **

"Having glitter in my eye is not what I meant when I said that I have sparkly eyes! Damn this hurt! Alec... Help?"

Alec chuckled, "Maybe you should use water to get the glitter out of your eyes?"

"If I do that then it will ruin the rest of my makeup!" Magnus shrieked "You'd think you being half angel and everything that you would be smarter than this."

"Magnus. You can re-apply your make up." Alec rolled his eyes. _Magnus is such a drama queen sometimes. _

"But that's so much work. I rather use my energy for something else." Magnus smirked.

Alec bushed, and smiled shyly. "Use magic then."

"Again that uses energy. And I'm so lazy it's just too much work." Magnus huffed.

"I'm not doing it for you either. Alec said as he sat down on the sofa, pulling Chairman meow on his lap.

"But darling please. I'm in pain, why don't you want to help me?" Magnus started to tear up, looking down at the floor.

Alec's eyes widen as he jumped off the couch rushing to the kitchen so he could get a glass of water to use for helping Magnus get the glitter out.

Magnus sat on the couch grinning. _I win._

Alec walked back into the living room holding a glass of water and tissue. "Okay, just, try not to blink."

Magnus smiled up at Alec, "I'll be okay Alec. I trust you and I know you won't hurt me." Magnus then leaned back rest his head on the couch back looking up.

Alec used the water and tissue and was able to get all the glitter out, while sitting on Magnus' lap.

"Thank you love." Magnus smiled at Alec before grinning, "Ya know, I quite like you right here" He told him, resting his hands on Alec's hips.

"O-Oh.." Alec blushed, busying himself with taking the glitter off Magnus' cheeks.

"Mmm" Magnus hummed, "I think there is a much better way for you to spend your time here than worrying about all that glitter." He traced small circles along Alec's hip bones.

"Oh. You do?" Alec asked softly, his eyes finding Magnus'. "Yes."

Magnus leaned forward, letting his breath ghost over Alec's lips.

Alec closed his eyes sitting still.

"Alexander, darling, there is no need to feel nervous around me." Magnus smiled encouragingly.

"Shut up and kiss me." He mumbled softly

"Gladly" Magnus leaned forward the rest of the way, pressing his lips to Alec's, tightening his hold on Alec's hips. Alec sighed into the kiss, kissing him back softly. Magnus pressed back with more force, prying his lips open with his own. Alec's arms wound around Manus' neck as he kissed him back passionately. Magnus moaned quietly against Alec's lips. Alec cupped Magnus' face in his hands, swirling his tongue around in Magnus' mouth. "Mmm Alec.." Magnus sighed, breathing heavily. Alec pulled away causing Magnus to groan at the loss. Magnus was about to protest when he felt Alec's lips on his neck. Magnus moaned, tilting his head back and to the side so Alec would have better access. "You smell nice" Alec mumbled, kissing behind Magnus' ear.

"W-What..?" Magnus asked, his eyes fluttering open.

"I said" Alec nibbled his ear lobe, "You smell nice."

"Well I'd" Magnus broke off with a gasp as Alec bit particularly hard. "h-hope so.."

Alec grinned, sliding his hands down his boyfriend's chest.

"Why is it, that in 800 years you're the only one that has this effect on me?" Magnus smiled. "Not that I'm complaining of course."

Alec pulled away looking at Magnus, "I.. I don't know. Am I really that... Special?"

Magnus' eyes widened, "You don't know? You mean more to me than anyone ever has love. I didn't think I could fall in love so fast."

Alec looked shocked, "Y-You.. Love.. Me.. No one has ever loved me."

"I love you. More than I ever thought possible."

Alec stared into Magnus' eyes, smiling shyly.

Magnus pecked Alec's lips, "And I hope you feel the same, or that you could eventually come to."

"I- I don't know. I mean... You're amazing, sweet, good kisser.." Alec stuttered.

Magnus chuckled, "Oh you're too kind it's okay Alec I won't rush you into anything you don't have to say it back until you're completely sure."

"Thank you." Alec smiled, kissing his cheek. "Can you cook?"

"That depends... If I say yes do I have to cook?"

"Yes, to prove you're right." Alec smiled.

"Well I mean I can cook, but now we're back to the whole being lazy thing" Magnus winked.

"Shame." Alec snuggled into Magnus' side, closing his eyes.

"I can cook! But it looks like you're too tired, you'd be asleep by the time it's ready." Magnus defended himself.

"Hmm. You can kiss me awake." Alec suggested.

Magnus sighed, "Alright darling, I'll be back in about an hour." Magnus kissed his head and stood up, walking to the kitchen.

Alec curled up on the couch, calling for Chairman, holding him to his chest as he feel asleep.

About 45 minutes later Alec felt a soft kiss on his lips followed by a whispered, "Lieveing?"

"Hmmm?" Alec cracked an eye open.

"Dinners ready, come on. I made something of my heritage!" Magnus grinned.

"Great!" Alec smiled sitting up, making the cat hiss and jump away. Magnus took Alec's hand leading him to the table. "It's called Nasi goreng istimewa... It's delicious!"

Alec chuckled, "I believe you." He squeezed his hand, smiling before sitting down. Magnus smiled shyly setting Alec's plate in front of him. "Well.. there's dinner."

Alec grabbed a fork, shooting Magnus a smile before he started to eat.

"So… do you.. like it?" Alec nodded, proceeding to eat everything on the plate. Magnus chuckled, "Well I'm glad you liked it, so you believe that can cook?"

"Oh yes, you cook better than Izzy."

"… Well I hope I can cook better than her…"

"Much better." Alec stood, grinning. "You're a keeper."

"Ohhhhh so you only want me for my cooking skills. Alright I see how it is." Magnus teased.

Alec laughed, "That's not true Mags."

Magnus smiled, "Right sorry, that and I'm a good kisser."

"Mean. Very mean." Alec pouted

"I'm kidding love." Magnus pulled Alec in for a kiss. Alec instantly kissed back, smiling into it.

Magnus laced their fingers together, walking them over to the couch. "Let's watch a movie!"

Alec nodded sitting down on the couch. "What do you want to watch darling?"

"I don't care, you can pick."

Magnus pondered this new power for a minute. "Oh! I got it! Hercules!"

"Sure" Alec chuckled, getting up to make them both some drinks.

"Make some popcorn!" Magnus called after Alec.

"Yes sir." Alec started to make popcorn as well.

"You're good at taking orders." Magnus smirked.

"Shut up Magnus." Alec rolled his eyes

"Oh you can give orders too." Magnus teased

"Yes, but you don't listen" Alec smiled as he walked back with the drinks setting them down. Magnus snapped, making the movie start. Alec put the popcorn in a bowl and set it down as well, then setting himself down next to Magnus. Magnus scooted closer to Alec, wrapping his arm around him. Alec leaned into him, slipping his own arm around him, placing his head on Magnus' shoulder.

Magnus started to run his fingers through Alec's hair, quickly growing tired of the movie wanting to focus his attention elsewhere. Alec smiled and placed the bowl of popcorn on his lap, eating from it. Magnus kissed his head softly looking back at the movie. Alec smiled, feeding his boyfriend some popcorn. "Mmm, I like popcorn. It tastes good… but not as good as you my dear."

Alec turned bright red and stuttered something before continuing to eat popcorn.

Magnus nibbled Alec's ear, "Mmm, yes very good."

"Magnus!" Alec swatted his thigh.

Magnus laughed, smiling innocently, "What?"

Alec shook his head, throwing popcorn into Magnus' hair.

"ALEC! My hair!"

"Ha" Alec laughed, "Looks like Mr. Drag queen needs a shower."

"Mr. Drag queen? Mkay" Magnus picked up his drink, pouring it on Alec's head.

Alec gasped staring at Magnus, eyes wide in shock.

"Well darling, looks like we both need a shower."

Alec stood up, "I'm first, you take too long" Alec gave Magnus a quick kiss, turning to head towards the bathroom. "Wait!" Magnus grabbed Alec's wrist.

"So I just have to sit here like this? We could always go together." Magnus suggested with a wink

"T-Together?" Alec stuttered, still extremely uncomfortable with his own body.

"Yes darling, together" Magnus said while interlocking their fingers. "You have nothing to be ashamed of" He told him with a smile, kissing him slowly.

"I- okay.." Alec agrees, walking to the bathroom. _Stop it. Magnus isn't going to hurt you. You'll be fine, after all there's a first time for everything. _

Magnus followed Alec to the bathroom. "Are you sure Alec? I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for."

"It's fine. It's just.. Ehm.. No one has seen me naked before." Alec stuttered, not meeting Magnus' eyes.

"It's okay Alexander. How about I get in first and you come when you're ready?" Magnus offered, hoping to ease Alec, even if it's just slightly. Alec nodded so Magnus turned on the shower before facing Alec again, giving him a quick kiss before stripping and stepping under the spray of the water. Alec watches him strip, eyes his body, then takes a deep breath before he undresses and joins him.

**A/N: So hopefully you guys liked it. For all you guys that are on Twitter! My name is Glitter_Bomb and Alec is ****AlecTheCautious you should go follow us if you want to! And feel free to leave a review! They make me feel better about my writing. **

**For those of you that read Start of Something Good, I will update that as soon as I can! I started classes again this week so I have been busy! I'll work to get out the next chapter sometime this week.**

**Thank you everyone! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! I got a lot of good feedback on this fic so I decided to keep it going! Thanks to AlecTheCautious, enjoy**

**I own nada!**

* * *

Magnus turns around facing him, giving him a smiling. "See, it's not too bad love."

Alec blushed slightly. "Can you pass me the shampoo?"

"I'll pass you anything when you look like that" Magnus said eyeing his body and shooting him a winking before handing him the shampoo.

Alec stuttered a thanks, squeezing some shampoo on his hands and began to wash his hair.

Magnus smiles, leaning back into spray, closing his eyes.

Alec sneaked a peek at him, smiling as he rinses his hair. "Want me to wash yours as well?"

"Seeing as you started all this, I think it's only fair if you do."

Alec grinned, kissing Magnus' cheek, then he leaned up to wash his hair.

Magnus placed his hands on Alec's hips, steadying him. "You're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are." Alec made sure the shampoo doesn't get in his eyes as he rinses his hair.

This caused Magnus to chuckle. "Thank you." He leaned down, kissing his lips.

Alec kissed him back, smiling into it. "Can I borrow underwear from you?"

While laughing slightly Magnus said, "Of course you can darling"

"Thanks." He smiled and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself.

Magnus soon followed him out, getting another towel wrapping it around his waist. He looked at Alec grinning. "I'll get them for you!" Magnus darted towards his closet.

"Thanks." Alec chuckled at him, drying himself off, and then drying his hair as he follows him.

"Here you are darling" He holds out purple, silk boxers, knowing they will end up being too tight for Alec's liking.

"Thanks." He blushed taking them from Magnus, pulling a face as he slides them one. "Shirt?"

He placed a hand on Alec's hip making small circles with his fingers. "If you must" He turned around getting a shirt for his boyfriend holding it out.

"Thank you." Alec puts the shirt on as well, folds his arms.

Magnus smiled at him, unfolding his arms and taking his hand. "Bedtime?"

Alec nodded, squeezing his hand.

He leads them over to the bed, letting Alec's hand go as he lays down.

Alec laid down as well, snuggling into Magnus. "Can you turn the lights off by using magic?"

Magnus wrapped his arms around the younger boy, pulling him closer. "Yes of course" He snapped, making the lights go out.

Alec immediately started grinning. "Now that's awesome." He rested his head on Magnus' chest, becoming sleepy.

Magnus smiled looking at him. "You are so adorable"

"Oh shush." Alec blushed, thankful that the lights were turned out so Magnus wouldn't see, then closed his eyes.

"You love it" He kissed his boyfriends head softly. "Goodnight Alexander"

"Hmm." Alec mumbled "Goodnight, Mag." He shifted a bit, yawning.

Magnus waited until he was almost asleep, whispering, "I love you."

He smiled mumbling something before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Magnus pressed soft kisses to the others head numerous times, trying to wake him up.

Alec only grumbled softly when he awoke, curling up more.

Magnus sat still for a minute before smirking and grabbing at his sides, tickling him.

"No, no, no, no!" He squirmed sleepily, trying to grab his wrists. "S-Stop!"

Magnus smiled while laughing. "Make me!"

"P-Please!" He muttered, laughing. "Stop!"

"Ohh but your so cute!" He continued his tickling.

"St-Stop!" He pants out between laughs, writhing.

Magnus sat back, smiling. "Are you awake now?"

Alec grumbled and sat up, straddling his lap and pining him down. "Mean."

The elder gasps, slightly shocked at Alec's sudden boldness. "Why don't you punish me then?"

Alec grinned, prodding his chest, staring into his eyes.

Magnus hooked his legs around his back pulling him closer, causing Alec to squeak, and fall onto him.

Magnus laughed "You really are adorable darling"

"Oh shut it." He presses a kiss to his chest, closing his eyes.

"Should we do something today?"

"I should train. Want to come along?"

Magnus grins. "Yeah!"

"But I'm not going to move for now. You're warm and comfortable."

"Darling we really should get going if you want to train" Magnus attempts to push him up.

"Magnus" Alec pouts, sitting up.

"Sorry love, but you're the one that suggested training.

"Can I borrow some clothes? You'll get them back when I change at the Institute."

"Yeah of course," Waves in the general direction of his closet, "You know where the closet is."

"Thanks" He gets up, walking over to the wardrobe, picking some clothes.

"Would you like some makeup too darling?" Magnus smiles.

Alec gets dressed, while saying, "No thanks." Then turns to face Magnus

"Awww," Magnus pouted, "But you'd look so good, not that you don't already."

"_No._" Alec snapped, "I'm a Shadowhunter. Get dressed."

"Fine, fine." Magnus mumbles, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Alec only rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, nearly tripping over the cat on his way out.

Magnus stuck his tongue out at him, giggling as Chairman gets in his way.

Alec stands by the door, growing impatient.

Magnus takes as long as he can to get ready, smirking as he does so.

Alec screams at him, "You're like a women! Hurry up!"

"Beauty takes time!" Magnus walks out of his room, making his way over to the door.

"But you _are _already beautiful"

"Awww," Magnus grins, "You're so sweet!" He kisses him quickly.

"It's the truth." Alec takes Magnus' hand, walking out the door.

Magnus smiles brightly, squeezing Alec's hand.

Alec walks with him to the Institute, holding his hand tightly.

"So, what training are we doing today?"

"Basic and strength.." Alec smiles a little.

"Fun!" Magnus smiles at him, winking.

Alec blushes a little, opening the door to the Institute. ".. You have permission of the Clave, right? To come in?"

Magnus shrugs. "Yeah sure.. Come on!" He then drags him inside.

Alec chuckles, taking the lift upstairs and leading Magnus to his room.

"Ohhhh, Alexander Lightwood's room" He smirks, winking at Alec.

"Oh shut up." Alec opens his door and heads inside, taking leather clothes out.

Magnus looks at his leather clothes, looking back to him one eyebrow cocked.

"What? These are my usual clothes." Takes some underwear out as well, taking his shirt off.

Magnus shrugs, openly checking him out when he takes his shirt off. "Beautiful."

"_No peeking."_ Alec throws the shirt at his face, putting a black tee on with a leather jacket, then changes underwear and puts on leather trousers.

Magnus pouts slightly. "Aww come on, you're no fun"

"I know. Ehm I'll wash the clothes and give them back another time. Ready?" He sits down to change shoes.

"Yes, just waiting for you love." Magnus smiles.

Alec jumps up, grabbing his stele. "Alright. Let's get some weapons."

"Okay! Lead the way."

Alec takes his hand, leading him to the weapons room.

Magnus looks around the weapons room in awe.

Alec picks a few weapons to train with, smiling at Magnus.

"You should show me you're archery skills." Magnus tells him.

Alec blushes deeply and nods as he grabs a few arrows and a bow.

"Well? Go on." Pushes him toward the targets.

Alec nods, takes a deep breath then uses all of his arrows at all the targets, not missing one.

Magnus smiles at him. "Can you teach me?"

"T-Teach you?" He nods, smiling nervously.

"You don't have to, I just thought.." Magnus lowers his gaze.

"No! I'd love to." He smiles, collecting the arrows, he hands him the bow and an arrow.

Magnus grins "Okay!" He takes the bow and arrow holding them up slightly, fumbling.

Alec helps him to get in the right position, moving his arms and legs. "Chin up."

Magnus raises his chin, looking down at the targets. "Is this right?" He asks even though he already knows how to do it.

Alec nods, "Now aim.. And no magic." He prods him playfully.

"I would never" Magnus winks, shoots the arrow, missing purposely, and looks down to the floor.

"It's alright. Try again." He hands him another arrow, smiling. "It takes practice."

"Help?"

"No. Try again. You can do it."

"But I need help." Magnus pouts. "Please"

"Okay, okay." Alec steps behind him, putting him back into position.

Magnus leans into his touch.

Alec kisses his cheek and takes his hands. "Let's aim."

"Okay" Magnus turns his head, kissing his lips then holds up the bow.

Alec smiles, puts his arrow on the bow, pulling it with him.

Magnus glances back at him before letting the arrow fly.

It hits the target, causing Alec to smile. "See!"

"It's only because you helped me" Magnus kisses him. "Thank you"

Alec blushes a bit, sliding his arms around his waist.

"Let's do some other stuff!" He spins, looking around the weapons room.

"Alright." Alec chuckles softly, retrieving the arrows to put them away again.

Magnus wonders aimlessly around the room, waiting for him to finish.

"What do you want to do next?"

"Whatever you want to do darling"

"I- I need to do strength training. Push-ups and stuff."

"Alright, I'll watch you" Magnus smirks.

Alec clears his throat before doing push-ups and other exercises, sweating a bit.

Magnus stares at him while he trains, smiling.

After a while Alec lays down on the floor, panting a bit and sweating.

Magnus walks over to where he's lying, sitting down text to him. "Someone.." He leans over him. "Looks tired"

Alec grins, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "I'll be alright soon."

Magnus leans forward, pressing their lips together, channeling energy through the kiss into him.

Alec smiles, sliding a hand into his hair as he kisses back.

Magnus pulls back slowly looking into his eyes then quickly grabs his wrists, swinging over him, pinning him down. "I thought Shadowhunters are always alert? You need to pick up your game Alexander"

He laughs, "Oh you're mean. You distracted me, Warlock..." Alec easily flips them over, pinning Magnus down.

Magnus smiles up at him. "Mmm well then you shouldn't get distracted so easily"

"Now _that_ is mean." Alec pouts.

"You're so cute" Magnus leans up kissing him.

He releases him, cupping his face as he kisses back.

Magnus wraps his arms around his neck, laying back down, bringing him down too.

Alec smiles, kissing him with passion, only stopping when he hears someone clear his throat: Jace. "Oh."

Magnus leans up slightly look back, seeing Jace standing at the door. "Hi Jace"

"What are you two doing here?" Jace folds his arms, Alec gently pushes off of Magnus.

Well we were "training" before we were so rudely interrupted." Magnus smirks.

Alec gets up, blushing. "We were just finished."

"Does your mom know you're seeing _him_?" Jace asks Alec

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Magnus snaps, slightly offended by the way Jace said "him".

"No." Alec grabs Magnus' hand and barges past Jace.

Magnus stubbles after Alec. "Honey slow down. It's okay"

"No. Come on, my parents are somewhere. We should tell them."

Magnus stops suddenly, tugging him back. "Alec. I don't want you telling them just because of Jace. Are you completely sure?"

"Oof. Yes. It's about time, don't you think?"

Magnus looks at him lovingly, stepping closer he whispers. "Okay" He kisses him quickly, tightening his hold on his hand.

"Come on." Alec entwines their fingers, searching his parents.

He walks along next to Alec. "Maybe they're in the Library?"

"Hmm. Yes.." Alec heads to the library with him, not letting go off his hand when he sees his parents.

Magnus starts to feel, uncharacteristically, nervous so he grips Alec's hand even tighter. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood." His voice is steady despite his nerves.

Maryse looks at them, nearly scowling. "Why are you two holding hands?!"

Alec takes a deep breath. "Mom, dad.. I- I'm -seeing Magnus... We're together.."

* * *

**A/N: Oh nooooo! Ha, I'm on a roll tonight! First a cliffy on SOSG and now on this. :D I'll post the next chapter ASAP! And I promise there will be lemons, as there was some people looking forward to that. It will be a couple chapters though. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, how is everyone? **

* * *

Magnus looks at the two parents trying to gage their reactions. He looks at Alec frantically, not sure what to say. Alec's mother shakes her head, muttering something. His dad walks over to hug Alec tightly. Magnus steps back from Alec, looking at them surprised then turns looking at his boyfriends' mother. "That's good, right?"

"Yes.. Yes I suppose it is." She smiles a little, his dad then holds his hand out to Magnus.

Magnus looks at his outstretched hand. He smiles a little then he shakes it. Magnus turns toward Alec, running over he wraps his arms around him. Alec chuckles, hugging him tightly and closing his eyes.

Magnus whispers in his ear, "I love you." He takes his hand, tangling their fingers together.

Alec smiles, telling his parents goodbye before he leads Magnus to his room. Once inside Magnus cups his face in his hands kissing him. "Thank you" Kiss, "Thank you" Kiss, "Thank you" Magnus puts his arms around him.

Alec chuckles, hugging him tightly. He smiles at him widely.

"You," He taps Alec's nose. "Are the best boyfriend _ever._"

Alec grins, cheeks a little red. "Flatterer."

"It's true!" Magnus walks over and sits down on the bed pulling Alec along, he looks up at him smiling.

Alec sits on his lap his hands cupping Magnus' face. "I need to shower."

Magnus rests his hands on Alec's hips, sighing. "If you must"

"But first..." Alec pushes him down, pressing his lips against the other's.

Magnus gasps, holding the younger's hips down against his own, kissing back passionately. Alec smiles, cupping his face, kissing him deeply. Magnus hooks a leg around his waist, rolling them over so he is on top. "You are such a tease" He kisses him again.

"Says the master of teasing." Alec manages to reply before he kisses him back.

Magnus pulls up. "Well..." He nips his bottom lip. "You learned from the best then"

"Definitely. Want to go for a walk later?"

Magnus places hands on either side of his head, his breath ghosting over Alec's lips. "You're asking about that _now._"

Alec chuckles, closing his eyes again. "My timing has always been bad.."

"Mmm we'll work on that" He pecks his lips. "Yes I would love to go on a walk later"

"Great." Alec slides his fingers into the other's hair, sighing softly.

Magnus leans into the touch, eyes fluttering shut. Alec likes this, the silence between them with their bodies pressed together. Just holding each other. Magnus rests his head on his chest, never wanting this moment to end. Alec is silent for ages, suddenly whispering. "I love you."

Magnus' breath catches in his throat. He sits up, looking into his eyes. "R- Really?"

He nods, threading his fingers through his hair.

A smile spreads across Magnus' face. "I love you too." He kisses him, hugging him tightly.

Alec squeezes him gently. "Alright. I really need to shower.."

Magnus sighs loudly. "fiiiiiine"

Alec turns them around, giving him a kiss before he gets up and disappears to the bathroom. Magnus snuggles under Alec's covers while he waits, accidentally falling asleep. When Alec comes back, he smiles at the sight and joins him, not waking him up. Magnus curls around Alec in his sleep. Alec smiles, wrapping his arms around him and closing his eyes.

* * *

When Magnus wakes up sunlight is shining through the windows in Alec's room, slams his eyes shut, pulling covers over his head.

Alec was already up, trained and now comes in with two mugs of coffee, a bit sweaty. "Mag?"

"Turn off the sun!" He shouts from under the covers, curling up even more.

Alec sighs, closes the curtains. "You're not a vampire. I have coffee."

Magnus perks up at hearing coffee. He slides out from under the covers, smiling.

Alec holds one of the mugs out. "You're so lazy"

Magnus takes the coffee. "Yeah, it's good I have you." He teases, smiling at him.

Alec rolls his eyes and sits down with his own coffee. Magnus yawns, drinking from his mug, looking at him through his lashes.

Alec sips his own coffee silently. "Jace and I are going out later.. Hunting demons."

Magnus chuckles. "Well I certainly hope it's just for hunting demons" He winks. "How much later?"

"In a few hours. Izzy is also coming. Maybe Clary."

"I wanna go!"

"You're not a Shadowhunter... I'll come home afterwards, okay?"

"But I don't have to be a Shadowhunter to come too" Magnus sighs, looking down. "Alright.. Still up for that walk?"

He nods, kissing his cheek. "I just want some time with my friends, that's all."

Magnus looks at him, smiling brightly. "It's okay Alec! I understand"

"Thanks." Alec smiles shyly, finishing his coffee.

"What do you want to do until you leave?"

"Go for that walk, spend every second with you."

Magnus lights up, grinning. "Well how about we go on that walk now, my love?"

He nods, finishing his coffee and gets up.

Magnus quickly finishes his coffee, standing up, he snaps his fingers to change his clothes. "Alright let's go" He holds out his hand.

Alec smiles, taking his hand and leads him out of the room and building. Magnus laces their fingers together, leading them in the direction of the park. Alec smiles, holding his hand tightly as they walk. Magnus glances down at him and is immediately consumed in happiness.

"Ducks!" Alec smiles and drags him over to a small pond with ducks.

Magnus stumbles after him chuckling, "You're adorable" He makes a bag bread appear, handing a slice to Alec

Alec beams and starts to feed the ducks, though staying close to Magnus. Magnus slips an arm around his waist, kissing his cheek. "Here" He hands him the bag.

"Thanks." Alec leans into him as he feeds the ducks and ducklings.

Magnus waits for him to finish feeding the ducks, taking his hand again walking through the park. Alec entwines their fingers, a smile playing on his lips. Magnus walks them over to a bench, sitting down pulling Alec down with him. Alec sits close to him, kissing his cheek softly. Magnus rests head on his shoulder, mumbling. "I love you."

"I love you too, Magnus." Alec smiles, wrapping an arm around him.

Magnus leans up, kissing him. "Would you like to go get something to eat?"

"Yes. Taki's?" Alec kisses his nose.

Magnus smiles, "Sure" He stands up taking his hand once again.

Alec stands and walks to Taki's with him. Magnus walks behind the waitress to the table, taking a seat on one side of the booth. Alec sits next to him, taking the menu. Magnus scoots closer to him, looking over at his menu. Alec tells him what he wants and kisses his chin.

"You're here more than I am, order for me"

"Alright." Alec gets up to tell the waitress their orders.

Magnus looks after him, watching as he makes his way back to the table. "What did you order me?"

"Mmm. You'll see." Alec sits close to him, grinning.

"Aww come on! You know I don't like surprises!" Magnus pouts.

"But I do. Same as me." He chuckles.

"Very creative." Magnus winks.

Alec rolls eyes then his phone rings, Jace. "Ugh."

Magnus leans into him, whispering. "Don't answer it"

Alec puts his phone away, seconds after Izzy calls. Then even Clary.

"What do they want!?" Magnus sighs. "Sorry, you should call them back. It could be important."

"Yeah. Alec calls Jace back, who yells, asking where he is. "I'm at Taki's, with Magnus.."

Magnus leans over talking into Alec's phone. "We're trying to eat. What do you want."

"Magnus!" Alec swats his thigh and tells Jace they can come.

Magnus glares at Alec, mumbling something as he leans back. Alec moves away, pocketing his phone. He looks up when their lunch arrives.

"What did he want?"

"We're going earlier. They'll be here in ten."

"Okay" Magnus looks away, "Well you better eat quickly then!" He turns back, smiling.

Alec nods as he starts to eat his lunch in silence. Magnus picks at his food, waiting for the others to get there. Alec's friends arrive so he pushes his food away and hands Magnus some money for lunch.

"It's fine Alec I got it" Magnus hands him his money back, gets up walking over and paying for their food then walks back to everyone.

"Th- Thanks. I eh I'll see you later then."

"Yeah" Magnus kisses him quickly. "I'll be at my apartment, come over whenever" Magnus smiles, waving at everyone as he wakes out of the building.

Alec just nods, then leaves with everyone. Magnus walks down the street in the direction of my apartment, already missing his boyfriend.

* * *

Alec he rings the doorbell late at night, having a few cuts and very tired. Magnus gets off the couch walking to the door, opening it to see Alec. "Darling, come here" He holds his arms out

Alec immediately hugs him tightly, not saying a word, he buries his face into his shoulder.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? Do I need to heal you?" Magnus pulls back inspecting him.

"Few cuts, that's all. I'm just tired." Alec rubs his face, sighing.

Magnus takes his hand pulling him to the bedroom. Alec yawns, immediately falls on the bed, still wearing his clothes and shoes. Magnus snaps his fingers changing them both into pj bottoms. He climbs into bed next to Alec wrapping his arms around him. Alec rests his head on Magnus' chest. He soon falls asleep, curled up in his arms. Magnus falls asleep listening to Alec's steady breathing.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. Sorry there wasn't any lemons this chapter, there will be in the next chapter! I promise! Its all planned and pretty much written, I jsut need to finish formatting and all that junk. Please leave me review, let me know what you like. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys. So I'm back! Kinda. I've only got four days left until school gets out so I'm hoping to get back into the swing of writing over the summer. I'm sorry for my absence, I'll try harder to more chapters out. This one is the lemon! Although it's pretty crappy and I'm really sorry. It's my first one and I'll get better at, I just hope you all like it enough to stick around for more. Alright I'm done rambling, enjoy. **

**Thanks to my role play partner and Cassie for making these wonderful characters.**

* * *

Alec wakes up late the next day. He snuggles under the covers, not wanting to get up. Magnus wakes up and chuckles when he sees Alec. He pulls him out from under the covers and kisses his nose. Alec grumbles softly, "Mag... What time is it?"

"12:30 I think, we should probably get up." Alec yawns and nods then sits up. Magnus gets out of bed and walks into the kitchen. He starts to make coffee. Alec changes into the clothes he wore the previous day then joins him in the kitchen. Magnus turns around at hearing Alec enter the kitchen. He walks over to him and presses a kisses to his lips. When he pulls back he's smiling slightly.

Alec smiles shyly. "Are we okay? You looked upset yesterday."

Magnus slips his arms around his waist, resting his forehead against Alec's "Of course darling, you were just doing your job."

Alec smiles, moving his hands to the back of his boyfriend's neck. "Today I'm all yours."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, smirking. "_All_ mine?"

"All yours." Alec grins.

"Well" Magnus yanks Alec's hips against his own, "I like the sound of that."

Alec blushes and bites down on his lip, looking up into the others eyes.

Magnus leans down, "If you keep biting your lip like that, we'll never get to drink our coffee."

Alec blushes deeper and gently pressing his lips against Magnus'. Magnus kisses him harder, pulling him impossibly closer. The younger's arms slide around Magnus' neck, his heart beating faster. Magnus pushes him against the counter, keeping their lips pressed together. Alec makes a soft sound, allowing himself to kiss Magnus a bit rougher. Magnus slowly moves down to nip at his neck.

"Mm... Magnus." Alec mumbles softly.

Magnus moves up to whisper into his ear, "You're a lot better than coffee."

"I'm glad you think so." Alec blushes softly.

"Mhm" Magnus pulls back smiling slightly before kissing him again. Alec cups his face and kisses him hungrily. Magnus presses him farther into the counter, kissing him harder than before. Alec groans softly and gets up on the counter, wrapping his legs around Magnus' waist. Magnus slowly pushes his hands up the others shirt, wanting to remove all barriers between them. Alec takes his shirt off and tosses it aside. He fumbles with Magnus' shirt. "Mag.."

Magnus pulls back chuckling slightly he takes his shirt off quickly then leans back into the kiss. Alec slides his hands down Magnus' chest, kissing him deeply. Magnus moves his hands down Alec's back, rubbing the skin above his pants, moaning into the kiss. "M-Magnus... Maybe we should take this to the bedroom.."

Magnus nods, wrapping his arms around Alec's legs he lifts him off the counter and carries him to the bedroom laying him on the bed. Alec pulls him on top, his hands on his back. "I love you.."

Magnus places his hands on his chest, "I love you too, Alec."

Alec smiles, his hands sliding up and down his back. Magnus shivers at the touch, kissing him slowly and sweetly. Alec kisses back the same way, his hands moving to fumble with Mag's trousers. Magnus presses his lips harder still kissing with passion. He slides his hands down to grip Alec's waist lowering his pants. Alec unfastens Magnus' trousers and pulls them down. His heart starts beating faster.

Magnus kicks them the rest of the way off. He holds onto Alec's hips and rolls them over so Alec is on top. Magnus pushes his pants down too. Alec blushes now straddling Magnus' hips, both in just their underwear. Alec swallows audibly. Magnus reaches up putting a hand on Alec's cheek, "Are you okay?"

Alec nods, his voice barely a whisper. "I'm just nervous.. I don't want to fuck up."

Magnus smiles at him lovingly, "Oh darling you could never do that. It'll be okay. If you're not ready then we'll stop, it's your choice."

"I'm ready." Alec leans down to kiss him roughly, moving his hips against Magnus' for a moment.

Magnus gasps and moans at his movement, kissing him back harshly, his hands fly to Alec's waist pulling him down against himself. Alec lets out a soft moan, immediately after his cheeks turn red. He moves one of Magnus' hands to his own underwear. Magnus raises a teasing eyebrow and slowly slips his fingers under the waistband of his underwear.

Alec pushes them down with Magnus' hand, rolling them over again. Magnus presses his clothed hips roughly against Alec's bare ones, kissing him hard. A moan escapes Alec's lips. He grips Mag's hips, kissing him roughly. Magnus slides his hands up the others stomach, leaving his lips to bite his neck.

Alec groans and tugs his underwear down, now both completely naked. Magnus grinds his hips down against Alec's, moaning lightly into his ear. "M-Magnus..." His legs spread a bit and he groans softly.

"Mm yes darling?" Magnus teases, biting his earlobe hard.

"Ow!" Alec chuckles, "Mmm. I- I want you."

Magnus pulls back slightly, eyes widening. "Are you sure Alec?"

"Yes.. Of course." His voice is soft.

Magnus smiles. "Okay... Top or bottom?" He winks down at him.

Alec laughs, "You top. I think."

Magnus grins, "Of course what was I thinking." He kisses down his chest and stomach, moving to nip at the skin around his hip bone.

"Be gentle, though..." Alec mumbles, his eyes closing as he grips his hair.

Magnus moves up kissing him softly, "I will.. I love you."

"I love you too." Alec smiles, quickly kissing him back.

Magnus looks down at him, "You're in control. We'll only go as fast as you want. Whatever you're comfortable with."

Alec nods, "Ehh.. Should we get a safe word?"

Magnus smiles, "That's a lovely idea. Now, what word should we use? You pick."

Alec is silent for a moment, "Ehm. Love?"

He chuckles slightly, "Alright, but if I say "I love you" it doesn't count." Magnus smiles kissing his nose.

"Same." Alec scrunches his nose up, grinning.

"You're so cute" Magnus kisses his nose again before his lips.

"Oh shut it." Alec kisses him back hard, grinning against his lips. Magnus smirks against his lips kissing him back forcefully. Alec bites and tugs his lips, a leg going around his waist. Magnus lets a soft moan escapes his lips, pushing his hips down as Alec wraps his leg around him. Alec groans softly, a curse slipping from his lips.

Magnus' hand slips down his body, "Alexander!" He gives him a hard tug. "Such language."

"Oh f-" He moans out, "You- You love it. No safe word."

"Mm yes I do. No safe word? Okay." Magnus grips him tighter, twisting his hand as he pulls down.

Alec tilts his head back, moaning his name and arching his back. Magnus slides down, positioning himself in between Alec's legs. He licks his lips, looking at Alec through his eyelashes. Alec swallows hard, hands holding the sheets tightly as he spreads his legs more. Magnus raises an eyebrow, "What is it that you want Alec?"

"M-Make love to me.." Alec sighs, "That sounds cheesy."

Magnus climbs back up kissing him deeply, "It's not cheesy. It's the most wonderful thing I've ever heard."

Alec chuckles softly, "Alright... Let's do it."

Magnus smiles and snaps his fingers making a small bottle of strawberry flavored lube appear in his hand. He squeezes some onto his fingers and lowers his hand, "Ready?"

"No need to ask." Alec closes his eyes, biting his lip.

Magnus slowly pushes one finger inside Alec, keeping still allowing him time to adjust. Alec shifts, letting out the breath he held. Magnus begins to slowly move his finger, eventually sliding a second one in, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes." Alec whispers, sometimes moaning softly. "Mm."

Magnus leans down kissing him softly while adding a third finger, brushing against his bundle of nerves and nipping his lip. Alec moans against his lips, gripping his shoulders, "Mmpf..."

Magnus suddenly pulls all his fingers out, after slicking himself up he positions himself at Alec's entrance. Alec's eyes open, wrapping a leg around his waist, breathing faster. Magnus places a hand on his waist, pushing in slowly, throwing his head back. Alec lets out a soft moan, one hand grabbing his arm, the other the sheets.

Magnus pulls out slowly before slamming back in, moaning loudly. Alec tilts his head back, biting back a moan and biting his lip hard. Magnus leans forward to Alec's ear, "Don't do that, I want to hear you." He repeats the motion again, much harder this time.

A loud moan escapes from Alec, the other leg also wrapping around his boyfriend, he groans softly. Magnus quickly finds a rhythm which is slowly gaining in speed and intensity. Every now and then he moans Alec's name softly. Little drops of sweat start to form on Alec's forehead, moaning and cursing at times. Magnus senses his release coming quickly. He grabs ahold of Alec pumping him in his hand in time with his thrusts.

"Oh! Fuck!" Alec lets out a loud grunt, his fingernails digging into Magnus' skin. Magnus groans loudly, slamming into Alec's sweet spot with every thrust, "A- Alec.."

Alec yells the others name, getting close to his release, his body shivering.

"I c- can't hold on much.." With one last pointed thrust he hits his release, screaming Alec's name as his entire body shakes.

"Magnus!" Alec moans loudly, releasing into Magnus' hand and onto his stomach, his body shaking with pleasure. Magnus rolls off Alec breathing heavily. He snaps his fingers to clean them both then turns onto his side looking at him, "I love you."

Alec's breathless, just looking at him for a moment he whispers, "I love you too."

Magnus smiles, pulling the covers over them both and wrapping his arms around Alec. He snuggles into him. "I'm gonna go to sleep now.."

"Mmm." Alec nods and snuggles into his side, stroking his stomach.

Magnus quickly falls asleep dreaming of him and Alec, mumbling things in his sleep. Alec watches him for a while, pressing soft kisses on his chest. Magnus' sleeping form tightens his arms around him, mumbling out, "Love you" in his sleep.

Alec smiles and closes his eyes, drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! It makes me really happy and keeps me writing. :D So I got COHF Friday night! I'm only on like page 50 cause I've been really busy but oh my god its great so far! See you all next chapter, bye!**


End file.
